happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
We are Family-Part II
'''We are Family-Part I '''is the fifteenth and final episode of Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land. It will show Dor-Toh and the remaining members of the United Robbers League forcing Ardel to lead them to the Pentagon of Plutus. Plot Meanwhile, Ardel, Alex and Katniss walked up to the surprisingly quiet lair of the thieves. Alex said "look, I know the treasure is limitless. But I'm not feeling a forty-one way split." "Yeah." Katniss said. "If it was just... you know... the three of us." "I'd never cut my men out of a deal!" Ardel said. "They're my family, and all I've got left, and I can always count on them." As they entered the supposedly empty lair, Ardel shouted "I'm home!" Suddenly, Molti emerged from the side, armed with swords as Xandler came out with an axe. Ravager pushed forward a restrained Jinno and Wrecker as she said "grab 'em!" As they were surrounded, Katniss said "why don't they look happy to see you?" "Oh, we are." Dor-Toh said as he walked forward. "We're thrilled!" The thieves tied the trio, as well as Jinno and Wrecker, at the edge of the boat. Ardel whispered "come on, keep cutting!" Alex used his claws to cut the ropes, freeing himself quickly. "I'm growing impatient, Ardel!" Dor-Toh yelled as he held the Sceptre. "Ask the question!" "We have to be further out to sea!" Ardel said, distracting the thieves while Alex escaped and swam to shore. Dor-Toh said "no! Ask it now!" "Alright. (sigh) Where do we find the Pentagon of Plutus." The Oracle rose from the Sceptre, saying "THE RECEDING SANCTUARY WILL APPEAR AT DAWN! I WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY!" as it flew off in a ball of energy that left a silver streak in the sky. "There's your setting. Captain!" Ardel said. Alex saw the ship following the streak, before running back to Emperor Land. Back at Emperor Land, Julius said frankly, your actions were most disappointing! "It is tragic, Master. But I'm afraid the Master Thief was merely following in his father's footsteps. Hellas, is a criminal." Bennet said. Before Hellas could say anything, a voice said "objection, your honor!" as A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N landed in a suit and tie, trying to speak with a Southern American accent as he said "I object to that outrageous statement. And I object to a tertiary character having any lines during my big courtroom scene." He passed Bennet a suitcase and said "here, take this to a higher court!" as he threw Bennet into the sky, the latter landing in a river. A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N used his normal voice as he said "your honor. I would like to enter a plea of insanity. Because I'm crazy about this guy, ha ha ha!" "Appy, please. I can handle this me-self." Hellas said as he added "Julius. I convinced Ardel to stay here. It was my own fault. (sigh) It'd been better off if I'd never even known him." "Hellas, you found your son." Carina said with a comforting tone in her voice. "A son who risked his freedom to see his father. And you risked everything to help him, just like any of us'd do for our own sons." Winter thought for a moment about his own son, saying "yeah. Everything. (sigh) Well... Hellas, I cannot overlook your son's crimes, but what you've done... well, you did it out of love. And, you came back to take responsibility for your actions." Mumble said "how about we just put this behind us, huh?" "That's an idea." Johnny said. "I think we postponed the festival long enough!" Suddenly, a voice said "aahh!" as Alex walked over, before falling exhausted. Meg said "Alex? What are you doing here?" Mary walked over as Alex took deep breaths, before saying "it's Dor-Toh. That guy Mary beat. He's not beat, he's back! And he's got Ardel, and Katniss!" "Well, that's their problem!" Hellas said. "They chose to go back to that life!" "Hellas." A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N said. "I know your son made many bad choices, but that doesn't mean you have to." "He's your son, Hellas." Carina said. "What else can you do?" Hellas looked over the balcony and said "(laughs) I'm being as stubborn as he was." He thought for a moment, before turning back to the group and saying "show me the way!" Meanwhile, the sun began to rise as the Oracle's trail ended. Xandler said "I can't see anything!" Molti adding "nothing but fog!" Dor-Toh groaned and put his knuckledusters to Ardel's throat, saying "I've had enough of this trickery!" "No, this is it!" Ardel said. "The Receding Sanctuary. Watch!" Suddenly, the boat began to shake, as the waves lapped violently. Katniss said "what the heck is that!?" as a tall building rose from the sea, followed by an entire island. A humpback whale emerged from the waves, the entire island being carried on it's back. Hellas, Carina, Meg, Alex, A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N and Mary arrived at the location, Hellas looking at this and saying "the Receding Sanctuary!" "On the back of a whale!?" Carina said, Mary and Alex both remembering Ardel's words as they said "never in the same place twice!" "Come on, let's get closer. Where's Petey?" Hellas said. As the thieves and their hostages entered the island, Hellas' group landed on a ledge, while Petey jumped off of Deathstroke, armed with a machine gun as he said "time to rock and roll, dude!" As Petey opened fire on the thieves, Dor-Toh took Ardel hostage and headed towards the main building. Hellas landed with A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N on another ledge, looking down to see Dor-Toh pushing Ardel onward. "Appy. We need a distraction." Hellas said, A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N answering "survey says… LET'S GO WHALING!" A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew down to the whale and swam inside his mouth, causing the island to shake vigorously. Dor-Toh noticed this and said "what the?!" before Hellas swung down on a rope and kicked him over. He untied Ardel and said to Dor-Toh "it took me years to find my boy! I'm not losing him again!" Dor-Toh recovered from the impact just in time for Hellas to punch him square in the face, knocking him into the tower unconscious. Ardel said "you came to help me?" Hellas answering "what else could I do? Now come on, let's go get that treasure!" As Carina and the others fought the thieves, the latter group was finally overwhelmed as Xandler said "fine! We give up! You win!" As the thieves released Wrecker, Jinno and Katniss, the former two headed back for the ship with the other thieves while the Emperor Land group headed for their raft. A voice said "wait!" as Mary said "Ravage? What is it?" Ravage flicked back her feathers and said "I want to go with you guys and Ardel!" Hellas and Ardel entered the inside of the Sanctuary, Hellas saying "it's amazing!" as he observed the ancient Greek architecture. He looked up and saw a floating platform above them, saying "it's up there!" as the room began to shake. Ardel said "I guess that robot of yours is getting a little carried away. "No, it's the Sanctuary, the whale is diving, we must climb higher!" Hellas said as water began to fill the room. Meanwhile, Dor-Toh woke up in the hallway, hearing Ardel's voice say "don't you see Dad. We were meant to do this together!" Hellas and Ardel climbed to the highest point, where they saw the floating platform. And on it was a stone statue holding a golden object: The Pentagon of Plutus. A tear came to Hellas' eye as he said "it's a pity I didn't find this place years ago. This jump would be much easier if I were much younger!" Ardel jumped from the edge onto the platform, saying "I guess two heads are better than one!" "Be careful! Don't touch the golden Pentagon!" Ardel grabbed onto the wooden handle attached the Pentagon and picked it up, saying to Hellas "heads up!" as he threw the artifact. Hellas caught the Pentagon with his cloak, which turned to gold once it touched the shape. He said "ha ha ha! The Pentagon of Plutus! The ultimate treasure!" Suddenly, the water began to rise higher, as Hellas said "it's time to go boy!" Dor-Toh landed on the platform and said "nobody's going anywhere! Now give me the Pentagon, Hellas! Or your son dies!" "Dor-Toh! Your battle is with me!" Hellas said. Ardel prepared to fight as he said "don't worry dad, I can take him alone!" "But yar not alone." Hellas said as he looked at the Pentagon. "Not anymore!" As Ardel and Dor-Toh were about to fight, Hellas shouted "you want the Pentagon, Dor-Toh? Take it!" Hellas threw the Pentagon into the air. Dor-Toh pushed Ardel aside as he held out his flipper to grab it. Dor-Toh missed the handle and grabbed the golden Pentagon, saying "the Pentagon of Plutus is mine! Ha ha ha!" He then held out his knuckledusters and said "and also, the life of your brat!" Hellas crossed his arms as Ardel looked at Dor-Toh's flipper, the latter saying "what are you staring at?!" Dor-Toh noticed the Pentagon begin to shine, as his flipper began to glow yellow. "Oh no! No! No! NO!" The glow began to spread to the rest of his body, Dor-Toh dropping the Pentagon as he said "no. No! NAAAAOOOOO!" as the glow completely surrounded him. When the glowing stopped, Dor-Toh was nothing more than a golden statue, that fell from the platform and sank to the bottom of the floor. Ardel tore off one of his sleeves to contain the Pentagon's power, the sleeve also turning to gold as he was able to hold it. He swam across to Hellas as they climbed to the hole in the ceiling. They jumped off of the roof and landed on a raft with Carina and the others. As they landed on the raft, Hellas watched as the Sanctuary began to sink. Ardel looked at the Pentagon and gave it to Hellas, saying "After all these years Dad. You have it, the ultimate treasure." As he handed Hellasw the Pentagon, Hellas looked at it and said "this thing? No. It was this thing that almost cost me the ultimate treasure." Carina smiled as Hellas embraced Ardel tightly and said "it's you Ardel. You are my ultimate treasure. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. The Pentagon of Plutus can take it's curse to the bottom of the ocean!" Hellas threw the Pentagon off of the raft. Unbeknownst to them, the Pentagon landed on the boat where the other thieves were leaving. Xandler said "what about Ravage?" "She's not coming back." Molti said. "Now let's go!" Jinno noticed the Pentagon on the deck, as it began to glow yellow. Wrecker said "hey look! It's turning everything to gold!" The thieves celebrated, saying "we're rich! Ha ha ha!" Xandler cheered as the boat became entirely solid gold, saying "hey, I didn't know gold could float!" "What?!" the others said as the boat began to sink, before running for the nearest icebergs to escape. Meanwhile, the Sanctuary began to submerge, before the whale opened it's mouth. Hellas shouted "Appy!" A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew out of the mouth and towards the others, saying "present!" "Let's go home." Mary said. "We have a festival to go to." At long last, the festival was on. Hellas celebrated with Carina and the others. As he was talking to Johnny and Barry, he turned to a corner and smiled as he saw Ardel watching from the shadows. Hellas nodded, and Ardel nodded in return before pulling up his mask and leaving with Ravage. Mumble sat watching from a distance as he heard a voice say "hey you." "Oh, hey Gloria." "Whatcha doin' up here? Why aren't you down there with the others?" Gloria asked as she sat next to him. "Hm. I don't know. Just thinking." "About what?" Gloria asked. "Just, the future really." "Future?" "Well, yeah, Gloria. I mean, it seems nice for now but... Nortlu's still out there, him and Stalin and the others. We gotta take care of those problems." "Mumble, I know you're upset about Chrysta, but it's not your fault." "I know, you've said that. (sigh)" Gloria stood up and said "Yeah, I guess the world used to be a much simpler place." "The world's still the same. We're just starting to see more of it." Hellas walked outside the valley, but Ardel was nowhere to be seen. The moonlight caused a small yellow flash, Hellas looking on the ground and seeing the dagger on the ground. Picking it up and storing it in his belt, Hellas looked to the sky, seeing the brightest star in the darked. He smiled, saying "I think we did well on this one, Val." before going backing inside. CAST MUMBLE ANDREW GARFIELD HELLAS MICHAEL FASSBENDER ARDEL EVAN PETERS CARINA KAREN GILLAN DOR-TOH JUDD NELSON A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N PAUL BETTANY KATNISS JENNIFER LAWRENCE ALEX AARON TAYLOR JOHNSON MEG ELIZABETH OLSEN MARY SHAILENE WOODLEY GLORIA EMMA STONE JULIUS ANDY SERKIS JINNO AARON PAUL ORACLE VIN DIESEL PETEY RYAN REYNOLDS RAVAGE RONDA ROUSEY MOLTI MICHAEL IMPERIOLI XANDLER PAUL RUDD BENNET MARK WAHLBERG WINTER SEBASTIAN STAN WRECKER WEIRD AL YANKOVIC watch?v=uc6jd9P1X6w (0:00)A computer screen flashed, replaying Ivan Extinction's message about failing to capture Mumble. (0:04) A white furred paw stopped the video as a voice said "I never should have trusted that penguin!" (0:08)The figure walked over to a counter (0:12) and grabbed a pair of glasses. (0:16)"Well, if Ivan's not going to help me..." Chrysta said as she put on her glasses. (0:20)"I'll just have to it myself!" (SKIP TO 1:24) HAPPY FEET 0.95 (1:28) ONE DANCE LEFT (1:45) OCTOBER 15th 2015 9pm Trivia * This will be the final episode of Protectors of Emperor Land. The first chapter of Happy Feet 0.95 will be uploaded on the same day. ** The episode is slated to air on Thursday 15th October, exactly one year after the first episode of the series. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land Episodes